Pocky Lover!
by Kagura's Style
Summary: "¡¿Por qué nunca puedo estar tranquila ni siquiera en mi propia casa aru! ¡¿Quién demonios mandó al sádico idiota a venir justo hoy! ¡¿Y por qué narices se está quedando aquí si Gin-chan no está! Vale, el motivo no es malo. ¡Pero no le he dicho que se quede! Aunque claro, no voy a decir nada, no quiero que piense que le doy demasiada importancia. Tch, bastardo", pensó Kagura.


**GINTAMA NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE SORACHI HIDEAKI-EDITOR-GORI-SAMA, YA QUE SI FUERA MÍA HACE UN BUEN TIEMPO QUE KAGURA Y SOUGO, GINTOKI E HIJIKATA, KONDO Y OTAE (?), ETC ETC ESTARÍAN JUNTOS, HMN. **

**ESTO ES ALGO TOTALMENTE HECHO DE FANS PARA FANS.**

* * *

_**AMANTE POCKY**_

* * *

Todo iba genial.

Gintoki estaba fuera haciendo un trabajo –¿Gintoki trabajando? ¿Se acababa el mundo?– por el que al parecer recibiría una bonita buena paga.

Shinpachi estaba fuera también, en un concierto de Otsuu en el cual le pagarían por proteger junto al resto del club a la famosa ídola –el sueño del adolescente hecho realidad–. Luego de contarle esto mil veces en una mañana y acabar con un morado en la cara por el puñetazo "suave" que le había dado Kagura, el cuatro-ojos le había prometido que pasaría por la tienda a comprarle unas cajitas de su amado sukonbu, ¡había que admitir que Shinpachi era un buen chico de vez en cuando –al menos cuando no hablaba por los codos–! O eso o que simplemente estaba de buen humor con ella, claro.

¡Incluso Sadaharu estaba fuera! Al parecer, el can se había echado una novia por fin. Una novia de su misma raza, aunque fuera ultra enanita. Se trataba ni más ni menos de la mascotita de las gemelas sacerdotisas.

Y, por último, ella estaba en la Yorozuya de Gin-chan, sentada en el sofá y comiendo un pocky, teniendo la cajita en mano ya que se los pensaba acabar todos ella solita. SOLITA, SÍ.

¿Que cómo era posible que ella tuviera una cajita de esos palitos de chocolate tan asfasdfasfadamente ricos?

Había estado ayudando a su "hermana mayor" (Otae) en el bar, al parecer habían habido unas bajas por epidemia de no-se-acordaba-el-nombre-así-que-no-importa-mucho y el local estaba necesitando a una bonita chica como ella. Ya sabía que era encantadora, ¡pero que Otae y el mismísimo jefe del local se lo pidieran era otra cosa! ¡Y más si el hombre le prometía una paga!

Kagura simplemente se sentía en las nubes, no podía dejar de sonreír al pensar en la buena suerte que estaba teniendo.

Bueno.

Había una "pequeña" cosa que la molestaba.

Miró de reojo a su lado en el sillón, en la otra esquina, de hecho.

Oh, dios, qué rápido se le borró la sonrisa de la cara al ver a su "pequeña" molestia, estropeando su momento de solitaria felicidad.

Cuando decía "pequeña" quería decir enorme. Tan enorme como un planeta. Mejor dicho, tan enorme como el príncipe de cierto planeta.

¿El nombre del planeta? El planeta de los sádicos.

Oh, sí...

El mismísimo príncipe estaba allí, sentado a su lado. Con los ojos cerrados y recostado, tranquilo al parecer aunque tenía una pequeña media sonrisa en su rostro.

La Yorozuya se preguntó por qué. Quizás ese bastardo sabía que la suerte le sonreía y había decidido joderla sólo por diversión.

Quizás ese idiota de tres al cuarto pensaba que estar en la misma habitación que ella y molestarla con su simple presencia era divertido. Ya que seguramente a él la suya le daba igual.

Apartó la mirada del chico y cerró sus ojos con mal disimulada tranquilidad, continuando comiendo lentamente su pocky.

Todo había comenzado más o menos tres horas –ese rato había sido el mismísimo paraíso para Kagura– después de quedarse completamente sola en la casa.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK **_

* * *

_DING DOOONG_

"_¿Hm? ¿Será Gin-chan?", pensó Kagura levantándose del sofá con pereza. "¿Se le ha olvidado su leche de fresa acaso~aru?" _

_DING DOOONG_

–_Ya va, ya vaaaa... –bostezó mientras iba de camino a la puerta con cierta molestia al oír el timbre sonar una segunda vez._

_DING DOOONG_

–_COMO VUELVAS A TOCAR EL TIMBRE –amenazó mientras alcanzaba la puerta y comenzaba a abrirla–, JURO QUE TU CABEZA ACABARÁ METIDA EN UN BASURERO DEL PLANETA SALADO SIN AZÚCAR, MALDITO PERMANENTADO NATU–– –se quedó quieta en el lugar mirando a la persona que tenía delante con cara de póker._

_Ahí estaba su –estúpidamente comparable con ella en fuerza– rival. Con un dedo a medio camino de tocar el timbre de nuevo y cara de "Quiero irme ya de aquí". _

…

_Tras mirarse ambos a los ojos unos segundos, sin ninguna expresión en sus rostros, cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejando al Capitán de la Primera División del Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo, fuera, sin tan siguiera dignarse a dirigirle la palabra._

_DING DOOONG_

_Lo ignoró y se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele._

_DING DOOONG_

_Subió el volumen de esta._

_**DIIIIIN DOOOOONG**_

_Se puso a cantar una canción que pasaban por la tele._

…

_Silencio._

"_¡Gané~aru!", pensó la pelinaranja para sus adentros, haciendo un gesto de victori––_

_**¡BOOM!**_

_Tuvo el tiempo justo de apartarse y evitar una bala de bazuca que por suerte no llegó ni siquiera a chocarse con alguna pared antes de salir volando por una de las pocas ventanas del lugar._

_Se reincorporó del suelo y miró con enfado hacia la entrada, viendo a una sombra jodidamente familiar con un objeto completamente conocido para ella pasar al interior de la sala. _

–_Con permiso––_

_Sin darle tiempo a acabar la frase le lanzó a la cara la televisión, la cual el oficial cortó por la mitad –junto con una parte de uno de los sofás de la habitación– con su espada a tiempo. No por nada era el mejor espadachín del Shinsengumi, ¿cierto?_

_Él la miró con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, así como ella lo miró a él sonriendo arrogante ya que sabía que su rival sabía que ella podría haber usado su paraguas para acabar con él de un par de rápidos tiros._

–_¿Qué quieres, sádico? –preguntó ella finalmente, haciendo como que no había pasado nada y sentándose en el sofá que no había recibido ningún daño por la espada de piernas cruzadas._

–_¿Está danna? –habló finalmente el castaño, dejando su bazuca apoyado en la pared y envainando su espada._

_Ella negó. _

–_¿Cuándo volverá? _

–_Cuando acabe su trabajo~aru –apoyó su rostro en ambas palmas, mirándolo fijamente con una pregunta clara en los ojos así como con un poco de resentimiento. _

–_Lo necesito para que me haga un favor que TÚ, monstruosa China––_

–_¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS MONSTRUOSA CHINA?! ¡¿TE HAS MIRADO EN EL ESPEJO, RETARDADO SÁDICO CON CARA DE NIÑA~ARU?!_

–_... –Kagura se dio cuenta que el comentario le había molestado aunque no contestara– no podrías hacerme._

–_No hay nada que Gin-chan pueda hacer que yo no~aru, hm __–se indignó ella, cruzándose de brazos y girando su cara hacia otra parte._

–_¿Tú podrías tratar con los nervios del Demoníaco Vice-Comanbakante del Shinsengumi acaso? _

–_¡Por supuesto! Sólo hay que darle mayonesa~aru –sonrió levemente, algo burlona._

–_Si fuera tan simple ya me habría encargado yo mismo, mocosa –suspiró y, ante la mirada de asco de ella, se sentó en el otro lado del sofá en el que ella estaba._

–_¿Le ha ocurrido algo?_

–_Arara... China, no me digas –giró la cabeza para mirarla enarcando una ceja– que estás preocupada por Hijibastardo-san._

_En cuanto acabó esta frase, un puño voló directo a su cara, un puño que –aunque lo esquivó en cierta forma– se estrelló con fuerza contra su oreja izquierda._

_Se llevó una mano a esta, quejándose por lo bajito. Al no oír ningún insulto por parte de su rival, la miró de reojo y notó que la pregunta iba en serio. Decidió que o se lo contaba aunque fuera resumido y sin detalles o tendría que esquivar muchos puñetazos y quizás patadas._

–_Hoy hace un año que alguien especial ha muerto, y parece que no lo ha superado en absoluto._

_Kagura abrió los ojos sorprendida, no tenía ni idea de que hasta el tío "hard-boiled" (duro) del Shinsengumi tendría alguien tan importante que pudiera morir y mucho menos que él no lo superaría ni siquiera tras haber pasado ya un año entero._

_Bueno, ella bien sabía lo difícil que era superar algunas pérdidas, oh, quizás lo sabía demasiado bien..._

–_¿Conocías a esa persona~aru? _

_Él asintió._

–_Por supuesto, era mi hermana –al acabar de hablar hizo un gesto con la mano, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto._

_La pelinaranja lo miró con nuevos ojos, ella tenía un hermano mayor –idiota de Kamui– que la había abandonado tiempo atrás sin siquiera pensar en ella. Pero no estaba muerto –lo había comprado cuando lo de Yoshiwara–, claro._

_Sougo la miró, consciente de que la chica estaba demasiado seria, y le dio un golpecito con el dedo en la frente._

–_Oi, China. Ni se te ocurra compadecerte de mí. Sabes que no soy tan fácil de derrumbar._

_Ella se quejó por lo bajo y miró al frente asintiendo, dándole la razón por una vez. Aunque sabía perfectamente que el sádico estaba ocultando su tristeza._

–_Supongo que es verdad que Gin-chan es el único capaz de ayudar si ni tú, ni Gori-san ni Zaki-chan podéis..._

_Él asintió y se acomodó en el sofá cerrando los ojos. _

_Silencio de nuevo._

* * *

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Desde entonces no habían vuelto a hablar.

Bueno, no, mentira.

En un momento ella le había dicho dónde podría estar Gintoki, pero su respuesta había sido "No tengo prisa por encontrarlo, Hijibaka-san merece sufrir unas pocas horas más".

Entonces sí que el silencio había reinado de nuevo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y decidió que nada tenía que ver con eso, que a ella no le incumbía. Aunque en cierto modo le apenaba saber que el sádico había perdido ya hasta su única familia.

Kagura sabía por Otae –a la cual Kondo le había contado en un momento de seriedad único en su trabajo a tiempo-completo de acosador– que él no tenía padres.

–China, ¿no te he dicho que no te compadecieras de mí?

Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja, fingiendo, aunque interiormente le había sorprendido ser pillada tan rápido por el chico. ¿Le estaba leyendo la mente acaso? ¿Tenía súper-poderes? ¿Sería Súper Sádico-Man? ¿Cambiaría "Gintama" a "Las aventuras del bastardo sádico"? La aterrorizó tanto la idea que sin darse cuenta había tragado de una su nuevo pocky. Suerte que en la cajita aún quedaran unos cuantos más.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso~aru? ¿Tanto deseas estar en mis pensamientos?

–Me has mirado de reojo. Y aún no me has echado a patadas de aquí.

–Supuse que te irías sin necesidad de echarte, y yo que te creía más listo~aru...

El chico la fulminó con la mirada y un tic apareció en su ceja.

–¿Y si ahora decido quedarme aquí hasta que venga danna?

Había 2 opciones:

a) Le decía que se marchase porque apestaba y le mataría si no lo hacía.

b) Le decía que podía quedarse y se jodía a sí misma y a él, porque ya sabía que a él tampoco debía de gustarle mucho estar allí.

Se encogió de hombros y se llevó un pocky a la boca.

–Como si me importara tu presencia –decidió.

Silencio.

Notaba la mirada del castaño fija en ella.

También notaba que sus ganas de echarlo de cabeza al río y que con algo de suerte el idiota se ahogara aumentaban.

–Dame uno.

Lo miró de reojo, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

El Sádico señaló la cajita de pocky en su mano izquierda.

Kagura negó al instante con la cabeza mientras se acababa su propio pocky y cerraba los ojos dejando su cara en dirección al frente, orgullosa. ¡Ese sujeto estaba loco si pensaba que ella iba a darle una sola de aquellas delicias a semejante inútil!

Oyó un suspiro a su lado y una sonrisita infantil apareció en sus labios sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Al instante notó algo en su oreja derecha –¡¿Una respiración?!– que la hizo estremecerse ligeramente, haciendo que su corazón diera un pequeño brinco debido a la sorpresa así como sus ojos se abrían completamente, sólo para toparse con la mirada proveniente de esos ojos color vino que tanto odiaba no muy lejos de su cara.

No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran de un rosita algo más llamativo, aunque lo encubrió poniendo cara de asco.

–¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

–Tomar lo que me pertenece –le dijo él en un susurro.

Los ojos de Kagura se agrandaron, muy sorprendida en cuanto notó una mano posándose en su cintura y la otra acariciando su antebrazo izquierdo.

Reaccionó empujándolo hacia atrás, momento que sintió como algo le era arrebatado de la mano.

Su cajita.

Su cajita de pocky.

Su preciada cajita de pocky.

Lo miró con odio mientras él se ponía en pie y se acercaba al otro sofá con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

–¿Aún no aprendes que mis órdenes deberían ser tus deseos, China? –y para completar la clara burla, se llevó un pocky a la boca.

La cara de ella cobró un rojo intenso, pero no por vergüenza ni sorpresa, no, no. Sino por rabia.

–¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS TE CREES QUE ERES, SÁDICO?! ¡DEVUÉLVEME ESO~ARU! –se puso en pie y lo apuntó con un dedo acusador a la vez que ponía un pie sobre la mesa que había entre ambos sofás.

El castaño sacudió su cabeza, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos para dar énfasis a la negación.

–¡QUE - ME - LO - DES - HE DICHO-ARU! –oyó a la chica gritar, y para su propia sorpresa, en cuestión de un segundo se vio a sí mismo en el sofá, tumbado, con la mocosa encima.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras se quedaba algo paralizado, aún con el puñetero –y único– pocky que había sacado de la cajita en la boca.

–¡¿Tanto cuesta entender que todos esos pocky son de mi propiedad-aru?! –seguía estando rabiosa, y en un reflejo extremadamente extremo, tras decir eso mordió sin llegar a romper el que Sougo tenía aún sobresaliendo de entre sus labios.

Él la miró aún más sorprendido sin llegar a decir nada más que un "¡¿Hah...?!".

El Shinsengumi había oído hablar de cierto juego de pocky que era demasiado similar a lo que ella acababa de hacer. Consistía en comerse el pocky del otro sin romperlo y acabar en un beso de esos que ves en pelis y crees que vas a vomitar por cursilería. Normalmente, esto sólo lo jugaban las... ¡¿las parejas?! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABA PENSANDO CHINA?!

Lo descubrió al instante, en cuanto notó que la mirada de ella se desviaba hacia la cajita de pocky que él mantenía en su mano aún.

"Lo tengo, sólo un poco más~aru...", pensaba Kagura mientras estiraba la mano hacia esta, sonriendo interiormente y sin soltar el pocky aún.

De repente, la cajita salió volando por los aires.

A Kagura la imagen de su amada cajita le pareció pasar a cámara lenta, como un recuerdo de un amante que está sólo un rato con ella y luego la deja para irse volando a buscar otro "juguete" con el que jugar.

Tan sumida estaba en mirar el objeto en el aire que no pudo poner resistencia cuando sintió que era dada vuelta por su rival –que se había encargado de romper el pocky y comerse su parte antes de esto, en el poco tiempo que ella continuaba divagando mentalmente sobre su amante de una noche–, ambos acabaron en el suelo y quien mantenía a Kagura bien agarrada por las muñecas con una sola mano mientras la otra estaba en alto esperando que la cajita cayera justo ahí, como en esas películas donde el personaje hace cosas así y queda ultra "cool", esta vez era Sougo.

–Aprende a compartir, China –dijo él sonriendo con suficiencia.

PLOF.

Ambos se sorprendieron al oír el ruidito sordo de la caja al caer en la mesa, concretamente en el lado contrario al que ellos estaban.

De inmediato ambos saltaron a por su gran tesoro.

Sougo estiró las manos hacia la caja, pero en el último instante Kagura lo echó hacia atrás e intentó ser ella la que ganara su recompensa, estirando sus brazos a la vez.

El de ojos color vino la miró de reojo con molestia mientras cogía sus manos en la mesa y las intentaba alejar de la cajita.

–Sabes que yo lo conseguiré antes, China... ¡Ríndete!

–¡Nunca~aru! –se removió, tratando de llegar a la caja con renovadas energías– ¡AGHHH! ¡Quítate de encima yaaa!

Tan sumidos estaban discutiendo y tratando de llegar a la cajita que no se dieron cuenta de lo comprometedora que era la posición que en ese mismo momento tenían.

–¡Woof!

Ambos se quedaron de piedra. Volvieron sus miradas hacia donde estaba la cajita antes, pero ahí no estaba.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Sadaharu mover la cola contento y marcharse relamiéndose el morro.

En cuanto Sadaharu se fue, sus miradas se toparon con Gintoki y Shinpachi, que acaban de regresar en ese mismo instante.

Gintoki emanaba un aura totalmente demoníaca a pesar de que tenía rasguños y se notaba a simple vista que en realidad debía de estar cansado.

Shinpachi había dejado caer sus bolsas de Otsuu y de las compras al suelo, con una cara de shock, sorpresa y algo similar al trauma.

–SOUICHIRO-KUN-

–Es Sougo, danna –corrigió este antes de tragar saliva.

–¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A MI QUERIDA HIJA-?

Sougo miró a Kagura.

Kagura le devolvió la mirada con la misma cara inexpresiva que él.

Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de la situación y su postura en la situación. Literalmente, postura.

Se apartaron uno del otro de un salto.

Y entonces se desató el infierno en la Yorozuya, con Kagura llorándole a Shinpachi y gritando por su –recientemente pasado a mejor vida– amante Pocky, Gintoki corriendo tras Sougo, tratando de cortarle la cabeza con su katana de madera sin escuchar sus explicaciones y un Sadaharu durmiendo felizmente en un rinconcito del lugar.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

* * *

DING DOOONG

–Ya va, ya va...

DING DOOONG

–¡Que ya vaaaa!

DING DOOONG

Y ahí estaba. Una escena muy similar a la que ya había ocurrido anteriormente. Ni Gintoki, ni Shinpachi, ni Sadaharu estaban en casa. De nuevo parecía que la suerte sonreía a los Yorozuya. Pero esta vez no hubo portazos, bazucas ni ningún otro tipo de agresividad física o allanamiento de morada, como había declarado Gintoki en cuanto Sougo se había marchado del lugar el día del "accidente".

–¿Puedo pasar?

–Puedes volver al lugar del que viniste-aru.

–Debo pagar a danna por haber conseguido que el estúpido de Hijikata vuelva en sí, déjame pasar.

–Dame el dinero y vete-aru.

Se mantuvieron la mirada, ambos muy "emotivos".

Entonces Kagura bajó la mirada y se fijó en la bolsita que el Shinsengumi llevaba en mano. Lo miró interrogante.

Él suspiró.

–...También traigo pocky.

A la milésima de segundo de oír eso, la chica Yato había dejado paso al castaño, que no tardó en pasar con una postura despreocupada y una sonrisa sádica.

En realidad, el dinero no le importaba demasiado desde que aún tenía que tener una revancha con su rival del alma.

Y el juego pocky quizás se viera implicado. Claro que... siempre al estilo personalizado de Kagura y Sougo.

* * *

_**YOOOO! Aquí estoy de nuevo, escribiendo una historia cuando aún tengo otras por acabar, ¡viva yo! C: **_

_**Me gustaría hacer un par de aclaraciones.**_

_**Primero: esto es un one-shot. Si queréis una continuación eso lo dejaré libre a vuestra imaginación. e.e Sé que este fic no ha sido muy divertido **–**de hecho ni siquiera creo que sea entretenido **–, **pero eso no es lo que me importa, sino que a vosotros, lectores de mi patata (patata ja nai, corazón da!), os haya gustado lo que acabáis de leer. . Me gustaría bastante recibir vuestras opiniones a cerca de esto, en general -sobre la gramática, la forma de narrar, yo qué sé D: -, aunque, en el caso de que os molestárais en darme un review, ¡agradecería que me dijeráis si Okita y Sougo están IC (In Character) u OoC (Out of Character)! **_

_**Segundo: Las demás historias que tengo por acabar... Ando sin inspiración respecto a ellas, por desgracia. ¡Pero cuidado, que eso no quiere decir que las vaya a dejar abandonadas! ¡Ni hablar!**_

_**Tercero: Estoy pensando si debería hacer un fic de GinHiji como un... una especie de aclaración respecto a qué tan bien le ha ido a Gintoki con el favor de Okita -guiño guiño codazo guiño- :ifyouknowwhatImean: ¿Debería? ¿O lo dejo en el aire y os imagináis por vuestra cuenta eso también? e.ê**_

_**Eso es todo... EEEEN FIN. **_

_**¡Espero que no os haya disgustado este fic! **_

_**¡Nos vemos en alguna otra historia y muchísimas gracias por perder el tiempo leyendo a esta novata escritora! 3 **_


End file.
